I Never Wanted to Hurt You
by xX-Cursed-Zero-Xx
Summary: Inuyasha ran away after something happened when he was younger and found Koga who was destined to become the Alpha Male. But in order to be Alpha Male he has to do something to Inuyasha. Yaoi, InuXKoga, Rape


**I Never Wanted to Hurt You**

**..:Chapter 1: When we First Met:..**

AN: This is my very first fanfic that I posted on this website so I hope you like it and please leave some reviews. Also Inuyasha is about twelve and looks like one and Koga is around sixteen and looks like a twelve years old also.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters on here, I wish but I do not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother woke me up by rubbing her finger across my nose lightly. Being the hard sleeper I am she did this for about ten minutes before I finally opened my eyes to the sun light just now hitting the sky. The clouds across the sky were pink and purple making it look like some sort of fairy tale place. It was so beautiful and I was with mother, this couldn't't be any better.

Hearing her voice knocked me out of my thoughts, "Go put on you clothes and we'll go to town this morning OK."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her but I stood up doing what she said as I thought to myself, _'She never asks me to go to town with her because of the rude and mean people so why is she asking me now?'_

I just shook it off as I pulled on the rest of my clothes and walked outside to see her in a beautiful white kimono with blue flowers and birds over it, she looked just like royalty. She smiled at me and said as she held open her arms, "Come here and we can go."

As we walked into to town people stared at us with anger, confusion, and despise. My silver hair flowed around the small of my back as I hugged closer to mother with worry. She held me tight and I knew that no matter what we would be safe.

I had no idea what we were doing and she wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pleaded but we stopped in the center of town. I looked up at her with worried eyes and she just gave me that same smile like before. When I looked up I saw a group of people coming to-wards before I felt her hand on my back making me feel better.

They came closer and closer and I became more scared but what worried me the most it felt like mothers hand was changing. I looked back up at her with scared a look and her smile was still the but when the people surrounded us her smile changed to a hatred smirk. The people were yelling things at me and tears began to fall from my eyes but it wasn't because of them it's because the nails on mother's hand grew long and sharp and they were digging into my back.

She pushed me into the crowd and I fell onto my hands and knees where everyone could see the marks on back where she ripped my clothing. They were all to busy messing with me to notice that mother had changed into a large ogre demon. I turned around and saw the demon with it's purple like skin, it's sharp nails, it's reddish yellow eyes, and the long fangs hanging from it mouth.

I ran through the crowd as I heard the screams of people probably being killed by what I though was my mother. She seemed to becoming for me because the screams were closer and closer and that's when I felt the blood of someone on my open back. I knew she was right there but as I ran I turned around and looked back not seeing her anymore. Either she used me to kill the humans or she was going to wait and kill me later.

As I entered the woods I kept on running further and further into them until I saw a small opened pasture in it where I fell to the ground and sobbed with all my might.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been up for most of the night out hunting with the pack of wolves. My black ponytail flew in the air as we ran to-wards an injured deer that one of us had caused. One of the older wolves jumped on it knocking it down as the other three of us followed killing it. After it was dead I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth onto my furry arm warmer.

One of the older wolves picked up the deer and we headed back to the den where the rest of the wolves lived. As we walked in just as the sun hit the sky we all howled as the moon left the sky and the sun entered it. My mentor was happy with my progress of how much I have grown and how well I hunt.

As we sat down to eat my mentor pulled me aside and outside of the den away from the others. You see my mentor was the alpha male and all the others listened to him no matter what it was so when he told you to do something you don't ask questions you just do it. I stood there a little nervous about what he was going to say to me but I didn't fidget or anything no matter how much I wanted to.

He paced back and forth across the cliff the over looked the forest down below before he began to talk, "Kouga you know I wouldn't have picked to be your mentor unless I though you had potential." I just nodded to him in understanding as he spoke these words.

"Well you have made excellent progress and not to long from now you will be old enough to go out on your own journey before returning to us," he said as he leaned against the den's wall. His long black hair flowed around his face and his opened mid-drift fur shirt flowed through the wind just like his hair.

"Yes sir I know," I said to him as I sat down and bent my knees to my chest before hugging them.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you get back I wish for you to be my assessor as alpha male," he said looking into my eyes.

I was so shocked by his words I couldn't talk it was all to over-whelming. I, me was going to be the alpha male. He just stood there with a satisfied smirk across his face at my dumb-founded face.

"I guess I'll just pick someone else if you can't talk," he said playfully as he turned around to the door of the den.

"NO," I barked at him and watched as he turned around laughing.

"I know you won't let me down," he said walked over and held out his hand.

I grabbed onto it with a big giddy grin across my face and he pulled me off the ground. As I came up I tripped on a rock and fell into his arms before a blush presented it self acoss my tan cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," I stated nervously as I looked up to him.

He just smiled and held me tighter in his arms and shook his head, "Don't be."

This was way to much at once I mean I was going to be the alpha male and now my mentor is holding me tightly in his arms. But HE'S A HE. We shouldn't be doing this two males don't belong together but then why does it feel so good.

He smiled down at me before releasing me and walked back into the den as I followed. We sat down and began to eat the food in front of us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there crying for a long time but then I began to get thirsty I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up looking around. I had no idea where I was but I didn't care I never want to go back to that village but...mother.

I walked a little further and found a small spring and ran to it dipping my head to-wards it to get a drink. As I came up I wiped the water from my mouth and looked around before leaning back on a tree and buried my head into my knees as I began to weep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had already finished eating and I was talking to my mentor, Yuka. I was pretty much quiet but I said I few things to him. It just seemed so awkward being around him now that I know he has feelings for me. Or does he I mean it was only a hug but...

I looked to him and said with a worried face, "Can I go for a walk I need to clear my head and get some fresh air. He nodded with a smile before I stood up an ran out of the den and down the cliff to the forest.

I walked around thinking for about thirty minutes before I came upon the spring we get our water from. I dipped my head down and took a long drink before coming up and seeing a silver haired boy on the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard someone coming and pulled my legs closer to me and buried my head further hoping they wouldn't see me. I heard them take a drink but then the sound was gone and it was quiet once again except for the rustling of the wind and the tree branches rubbing against each other.

I looked up to see if the person was gone but noticed a black haired boy in front of me obviously older. He was so...perfect.


End file.
